1. Field
This disclosure relates to a real time stream provisioning infrastructure for use in audio-visual multi-user chat interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio-visual chat has been available among a plurality of computer users for some time. For example, Skype® enables audio-visual user-to-user calling via a peer-to-peer system with server-based initiation and messaging protocols. More recently, Skype®, Facetime®, and Google® Hangouts have enabled various permutations of so-called “group” audio-visual chat sessions. Facetime® and Skype® also enable mobile-to-mobile single-user-to-single-user audio-visual calling.
In a related field, websites such as YouTube®, Netflix® and Vimeo® have enabled streaming of stored videos. Sites such as UStream® and Twit.tv® have enabled real time or “live” (or nearly-live) audio-visual streaming. Stored video streaming has relied upon conversion of the video into a format suitable for low-bandwidth streaming. In some cases, such as with Netflix®, algorithms can dynamically alter the quality of the stream in real-time so as to accommodate higher or lower bandwidth availability. Real time audio-visual streaming typically relies upon a single stream and, encodes the stream before it is broadcast directly from the stream to any number of watchers using multicast protocols. Some of these real time streaming services can operate directly from mobile devices, but offer limited streaming capabilities, low resolution, and delay the stream in order to account for issues related to mobile device processing capability, latency and bandwidth considerations.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.